Mockery
by LawlietGirl98
Summary: Meet Lilian, a young reaper who fails her exam and is sent back to the reaper academy. As punishment, Grell becomes her new instructor. Lilian hates Grell, and Grell hates Lilian. Then why are they kissing? GrellXOC Modern Era.


**Hello everyone! I'm here with a new story, called Mockery. It's a GrellXF-OC! I haven't seen and Grell and OC pairings yet, so I'm hopefully one of the first! This story is about a girl named Lilian, who is a reaper in training. She fails her exam, and has to return to the academy. The one problem is, her new instructor is Grell Sutcliff.**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER IN ANY WAY.**

The rain poured from the sky, making my hair caress my face in a wet, sticky manner. I cursed myself silently for miscalculating the distance from the reaper academy to my target. And now I was behind on schedule. Two things could happen if I did, perhaps, ruin my mission and didn't make my target see her cinematic record; One, William would demote me back to the academy, and Two, I wouldn't be able to prove to Grell that women aren't (Quote-Grell) ghastly, nasty, pig-nosed wenches. Well, maybe some are, but I wouldn't consider myself ghastly, nasty, and pig-nosed.

As my eyes caught sight of the house with 'Two silver cars', I skidded to a stop, and grabbed binoculars. 'Bingo' I thought silently to myself as I saw the woman stirring a pot of what looked to be some kind of pasta, and scolding a young child. I clenched my fist, silently feeling guilty that I was here, MAKING SURE that this poor child's mother was going to die. 'You cannot feel sorry.' I reminded myself, and pulled myself back together. I dropped down on my knees, and watched as I saw the masked intruder walk up the damp road. He was making fast time as he entered the perimeter of the old home. My heart began beating wildly, knowing just what was going to happen momentarily. It was a mix between a rush of excitement, and a feeling of sadness. Pulling my binoculars closer to my face, watched the door, and the frozen frame of the woman, and the panicked look of the child. She clenched her mother's hand for safety, believing that somehow it would protect her for what was to come. I watched as the crazed man slaughtered the woman, and approached the young girl.

"Damn!" I jumped down off the roof of the neighbor house, and entered the door. Before thinking, and through the terrified screams of the young girl, I grabbed my scythe, and threw it at the head of the masked man. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth as the man fell to the ground, beside the dying woman. I grabbed the child, pushing her back, trying to muffle her screams with my left hand. With my right, I grabbed the scythe, and preformed the practice of the cinematic records. Both people passed on, and I sighed. William should be pleased now. Though, I wasn't expecting what the child did next.

"You monster! You killed my mama!" She wailed, and I grimaced. I was never good with screaming children.

" Your mother was already dead. I simply showed her the cinematic records of her life. Be grateful I saved yours, brat." I growled towards the kid. Before I realized it, the child had her hand wrapped around my single strand of hair in a ponytail, and yanked on it. " OH SHIT!" I yelled, as we collided, and tumbled on one another. I blinked a few times, and realized my glasses were on the floor. "Let go of me, brat!" I screamed. " I have somewhere to be!" I continued. My vision was blurry, and I reached around for my glasses. Through my blurry vision, I saw the figure of something tall, thin, and RED enter.

"You know, you should be careful with your glasses. You wouldn't want to… _loose.. _them would you?" The shrill voice of Grell mocked, delight filled in his voice. I growled, pulling my one strand of hair back into it's ponytail. " Have fun, brat." I said, as I grabbed my glasses.

Slowly, I turned back into the Reaper realm, Grell at my side. A slow snicker came from his voice.

"William won't be pleased, now, will he?" He cackled. I clenched my fist, but continued walking on, trying to dry my soaking wet hair off. My hair was bleach blonde, very short, only ending a few inched below my ears. The only long hair the academy allowed me to have was my one single strand of hair pulled into a pony tail, on my right hand side.

As we entered the office that William resided in, I put my head down in shame, water dripping from the tips of it.

"That was quite a show, Lilian." William's voice mocked. I remained silent, my head down, not making contact. "I am quite disappointed though. Overall.. You fail. You will return to the academy with a special instructor in mind ." William had a certain twinkle in his usually stoic eyes. I frowned. Expecting the worst. " Grell, you are to teach and mentor Lilian for the next year. Dismissed".

**I hope you enjoyed, Please review!**


End file.
